


Fading Away

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like it used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Away

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my tumblr.

"Hey, Clint. I’ll be home late tonight. I’ve got an emergency meeting with Fury.” 

Clint stared at his coffee cup; his hands were wrapped around it, the heat sinking into his cold palms. “Okay, Phil,” he said tonelessly. Behind him, Phil would be pottering around the kitchen, filling his go-mug with coffee, black with sugar. He wouldn’t have his suit jacket on yet, but his tie would be perfect, as would the crease in his trousers. Maybe that one flyaway strand of hair would be sticking out behind his right ear - he sometimes missed it. Clint didn’t turn around to check.

“Sorry about our dinner plans, but tomorrow should be okay, right?” Into the other room to put on his suit jacket and overcoat. 

“Sure,” Clint muttered into his cup.

Back to the kitchen for his almost forgotten coffee. “Oh, could you pick up some milk? We’re almost out.”

“Uh-huh.” 

“See you soon. I love you. Bye.”

“Love you,” Clint whispered. 

“ _To delete, press 7. To save, press 9._ ”

Clint picked up his phone, his thumb hovering over the 7. He really needed to stop doing this. It was time to move on. 

But he wasn’t doing it as much as he used to. That was progress, right? It was just when he couldn’t remember the sound of Phil’s voice. When the memories started fading away a little too much.

He pressed 9 and ended the call.

**Author's Note:**

> This was continued by twangcat and oft-goes-awry on tumblr. The entire fix-it can be found [here](http://ereshai.tumblr.com/post/131070369961/phlint-29).


End file.
